Noche Oscura
by brujislrc25
Summary: "Noticia de último minuto, el recluso Edward Cullen escapó de la cárcel de Seattle hoy en la mañana, aún se esta investigando como es que pudo burlar el sistema de seguridad..."TH B&E NOaptoPAmenoresD18.Darkward.


**Hola, pues aqui con una nueva historia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, soy nueva con los Darkwards, es para el concurso de valeriana25, las votaciones se abren el 20 de agosto, si les gusta la historia voten por mi, y déjenme reviews para saber que opinan. Besos.**

**Loren :D**

**NOCHE OSCURA**

Forks siempre fué una ciudad muy tranquila, la mayoría de los habitantes se conocía, por eso cuando nos enteramos del problema de Edward Cullen, no lo podía creer, se veía tan normal...

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y voy a la Universidad de Forks, estudio Literatura y voy en mi penúltimo año, vivo con mi padre Charlie que es el jefe de policía, mi madre se volvió a casar y actualmente viaja por todo el mundo con su nuevo esposo Phil...es buen hombre, mi madre es feliz.

La familia Cullen son nuestros vecinos, nunca fuí muy amiga de Edward a pesar que estudiamos juntos en el instituto, sólo tuvimos un acercamiento cuando teníamos 17 años, en la fiesta de graduación, a pesar que el fué con Tanya Denaly la mas popular de la escuela, él se fijó en mí, y sí, nos besamos, pero él quería más, muy amablemente me lo hizo saber,  
pero al ver mi negativa, pude ver que sus ojos se oscurecían e intentó con brusquedad tocarme, pero yo logré safarme, nunca dije nada, ya que me imaginé que había tomado de más...

-Flash Back-

El sonido de la música era muy fuerte, y bueno el gimnasio estaba muy colorido, miraba como mi pareja del baile Alec Vulturi coqueteaba con Leah Clearwater la pareja de Jacob Black, no le di importancia y me acerqué a la mesa a servirme ponche, sentí que alguien se paraba a mi lado, asi que ladee la cabeza y vi al chico que me robaba el aliento y hacía que mi corazón latiera mas rápido...

-Veo que te han dejado solita. -me dijo señalando a Alec, me encogí de hombros con indiferencia-

-No me interesa en realidad. -le dije sonriendo a medias, y sonrojándome, porque yo estaba feliz que él estuviese hablando conmigo- ¿Y Tanya? ¿No deberías estar con ella? -le pregunté-

-No me interesa en realidad. -dijo remedándome- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Oh, yo..yo no se bailar. -dije bajando la cabeza, él me cogió la barbilla para hacer que lo viera-

-Eso depende de quien te lleve. -me jaló y empezamos a bailar-

No me dí cuenta en que momento terminamos en una esquina oscura del gimnacio, yo solo sentía los labios de Edward sobre los míos, poco a poco fue deslizando su mano por mi trasero y empezó a apretarlo...eso hizo que despertara de mi sueño con mi ¿príncipe azul?

-Edward no. -le dije tratando de safarme de su agarre-

-Vamos gatita, se que también lo quieres. -me dijo mirándome con lujuria, nuevamente se acercó a mí y empezó a deslizar sus manos por mis senos-

-Que me sueltes. -lo empujé lo mas fuerte que pude y me alejé de él.

Pasé la noche pegada a Alec, y de vez en vez veía como Edward no me sacaba los ojos de encima, esa noche ví como se iba con una muy ebria Tanya, seguramente ella lo ayudaría con su problemita y no supe mas de él.

-Fin del Flash Back-

...pero al año siguiente al enterarme sobre lo que le pasó a la menor de la familia Tanner tuve mis dudas, pero igual no comenté nada.

Mi padre me contó lo que le pasó a Bree Tanner...fué horrible lo que le hizo Edward, apenas era una niña de 15 años y actualmente se encuentra recluída en una clínica psiquiátrica porque lamentablemente se quedó traumada.

De eso ya hace dos años, en realidad no podía creer que él hiciera algo así, a mi me impresionó bastante, ya que siempre me gustó Edward, se veía tan...normal.

"Noticia de último minuto, el recluso Edward Cullen escapó de la cárcel de Seattle hoy en la mañana, aún se esta investigando como es que pudo burlar el sistema de seguridad..."

Mi padre apagó el televisor...

-Es increíble que un muchacho pueda burlar así de fácil el sistema de alta seguridad de una cárcel, por Dios. -dijo Charlie preocupado-

-¿Crees que se atreva a venir a Forks? -pregunté un poco nerviosa-

-No lo creo, es el primer lugar donde buscarían, pobre Esme, debe estar debastada.

-Si, mm bueno Char...papá, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases a primera hora.

-Bien Bells, te voy a pedir que regreses temprano a la casa, cuidate mucho, mañana voy a estar fuera todo el día.

-Ok, no te preocupes por mi. -no se por que tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo, generalmente no somos muy cariñosos- Te quiero, papá. -le dije abrazándolo con fuerza. -se sorprendió bastantante por la muestra de cariño, pero me devolvió el abrazo-

-Yo también te quiero Bells, anda a descansar.

Subí a mi habitación, no sabría decir que me pasaba exáctamente, esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar...creo que me estoy volviendo loca, todo estaba bien, mañana vendría a recogerme mi novio James para irnos a la Universidad, todo estaría bien, mañana le daría la prueba de amor que tanto me había pedido, no voy a negar que estoy nerviosa, pero me  
demostró que me ama, y el valora que le entregue mi virginidad, lo amo y quiero estar con él de todas las formas posibles.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, para bañarme y cambiarme, bajé a la cocina para prepararme un emparedado, y ví la nota de Charlie junto al teléfono...

"Bells, no quise despertarte, ya sabes estraré en la comisaría como hasta las 11pm, así que no llegues tarde a casa, cuidate, te quiero."

Bien, tengo la casa para mi sola, asi que podría decirle a James que después de la Universidad venga aquí, perfecto.

Terminé mi desayuno, subí nuevamente a arreglar mi bolso, lavarme los dientes y ponerme un poco de maquillaje, me miré al espejo...hoy usaré el cabello suelto...en eso sonó el timbre...mire mi reloj...justo a tiempo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes tropezarme, era muy común en mi, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el hombre que ocupaba mi corazón con una sonrisa radiante y con una rosa roja en la mano. Me tiré a sus brazos...

-Cariño, hoy estás muy efusiva. -me dijo James, abrazándome con fuerza, lo ví feliz, creo que estaba entusiasmado por la respuesta que le dí ayer sobre avanzar un paso mas en nuestra relación-

-Creo que si. -le dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos, siempre pasaba lo mismo, sentía que la sangre me hervía y quería más, quería más de él.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos, si no, no podré parar. -me dijo él con una sonrisa pícara-

Nos dispusimos a ir a la Univerdad, James me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su volvo, como todo un caballero, el camino lo pasamos entre risas, y haciendo planes para la tarde, ya que le conté que tendríamos la casa solo para los dos.

Lo que no sabía e ignoraba en ese momento era que un par de orbes esmeraldas me observaban desde la casa de al lado con demasiado interés...

El día pasó tranquilo como siempre, aunque hubieron algunos comentarios sobre la fuga de Edward Cullen...traté de ignorarlos, nada fastidiaría mi día.

Al terminar las clases recibí un mensaje de texto de James, me decía que no podría llevarme a casa porque tenía que ir a Port Angels para comprar algunas cosas para nuestra tarde especial...me sonrojé al leerlo y mi amiga Angela lo notó...

-Bueno, así que hoy es el día. -dijo Angi, bien es mi mejor amiga, solo a ella le cuento todo, a pesar que me da vergüenza hablar de esos temas.

-Mmm, si es hoy, bueno James no podrá recogerme, así que ya me voy, tengo que caminar.

Me despedí de mi amiga, y me fuí caminando a casa, apresuré todo lo que pude el paso, aunque en todo el camino tuve la sensación que me estaban siguiendo, volteé varias veces pero no había nadie, la calle estaba vacía, aunque eran recién las 2pm, sentí miedo, aunque infundado, esta es una ciudad segura, no se en que estoy pensando...minutos después llegué  
a mi casa, James me mandó otro mensaje de texto diciéndome que estaría en mi casa a las 5pm, así que tenía tiempo de relajarme, y preparar algo para cenar.

Así pues fuí a mi habitación, me desnudé y entré a la ducha para relajar los músculos, en un momento me pareció escuchar ruidos en la planta baja imposible pensé, asi que lo olvidé y seguí con mi baño relajante.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, abrí la puerta del baño para entrar a mi habitación y me quedé paralizada, ahi sentado en mi cama se encontraba Edward Cullen mirándome con esos ojos verdes que se veían mas oscuros de lo normal y con una media sonrisa en los labios.  
Lo único que atiné a hacer fué correr fuera de mi habitación gritando pero en el trayecto tropecé, lo último que sentí fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y luego todo se volvió negro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontraba desnuda en una cama que no era la mía, intenté moverme pero no pude, estaba con lo brazos abiertos cada muñeca esposada en la cabecera de la cama, miré a mi alrededor, parecía que estaba en una habitación de hotel, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, lo último que recordaba era a Edward mirándome como desquiciado...y sentí miedo, sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, que quería, por que me hacía esto.

-Justo a tiempo, que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba aburriendo. -dijo en un tono sombrío-

-Que...que estás haciendo, doonndee estoy. -dije sollozando-

-Tranquila Bells, al fin estamos juntos, como debió ser siempre. -me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no paraba de mirar mi cuerpo desnudo con lujuria, entonces ví como bajaba su mano y masajeaba su miembro sobre la tela del jean.

-Mira como me pones Bella, siempre ha sido así, aunque tú nunca te fijaste en mí. -me dijo, y ví como su mandíbula se tensaba- Tú noviecito no llegará a tu casa...ah...me olvidé de contarte, me lo encontré de casualidad en Port Angels, y le recordé que tú eres solo mía. -ví como sacaba el celular de James- ¿Así que hoy era una noche especial para ustedes?

-Flash Back-

Vió como se besaban en la puerta de su casa, y se puso rojo de ira, los siguió hasta la universidad donde la dejó.

Edward no estaba pensando, lo único que quería era a ella, y ESE era un estorbo que se interponía en sus planes, se tenía que deshacer de él, lo siguió hasta Port Angels y vió como se estacionaba en un aparcamiento vacío, esperó pacientemente a que regresara. Una hora después lo vió poner unas bolsas en la maletera de su auto, aprovechó que estaba de espaldas, se acercó sigilosamente y le dió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo, pero aún estaba conciente.

-No te interpondrás entre la felicidad de Bella y yo. -le dijo mirándolo con odio-

-Quien eres, aléjate de ella. -le dijo James intentando levantarse-

Edward sacó su revolver y disparó, lo vió tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su lado, se agachó y le susurró...

-Ya no eres un problema. -tomo el celular de James que en encontraba en su bolsillo, se levantó y lo dejó ahi desangrándose-

-Fin Flash Back-

-no sabía que pensar, como que no llegaría James a mi casa, que le hizo, ¡oh no! leyó nuestros mensajes de texto.-

-Que le hiciste a James, bastardo. -le grité sin pensar, se acercó lentamente mí, y se sentó a mi lado, comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo desnudo, primero el cuello y fué bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, empezé a moverme de un lado a otro como desquiciada para evitar que me tocara-

-No me toques, aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí. -le grite, solo vi como se tensó y dejó de tocarme-

-¿Sabes? me exita que grites, nadie nos escuchará aquí, asi que grita todo lo que quieras, al final, estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Dime que le hiciste a James, que le hiciste...

-Mmmm, creo que está muerto, ya alguien lo encontrará. -tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, no quería pensar en lo que me iba a hacer, asi que me puse a llorar-

-Pequeña, no llores, estaremos siempre juntos yo te amo y te voy a cuidar y...-lo interrumpí-

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que me amas y haces todo esto? ¿Qué te pasó Edward? ¿Por qué violaste a Bree? -entonces ví como su mirada se endureció se acercó a mi y me abofeteó fuertemente-

-No vuelvas a decir eso. -me dijo friamente- no quiero lastimarte, no me obligues a lastimarte. -hizo una pausa y prosiguio- Bree lo quería tanto como yo, ella...ella se parecía tanto a tí Bella. -definitivamente estaba loco- Pero yo no la amaba a ella, te amaba a tí, te amo a tí Bella.

-Por favor Edward, por favor déjame ir. -le supliqué, era lo único que me quedaba, suplicar-

-Nunca, hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo, y veo que te encontré justo a tiempo, antes que cometieras una estupidez, Bella, tú eres mía, métetelo a la cabeza. -entonces se levantó y empezó a desnudarse, me entró pánico, no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, no quería.-

-No lo hagas Edward, no quiero, por favor. -sollozaba-

-Basta, ya deja de llorar, te va a gustar Bella. -entonces se empezó a acercar a mí, vi su miembro totalmente erguido, se hechó sobre mí y empezó a tocarme por todos lados, su sexo rozaba con el mío, entonces empecé a gritar nuevamente, pero al parecer esta vez Edward se molestó porque me abofeteó aun mas fuerte.

-Cállate Bella, si sigues asi no seré amable y créeme no te gustara que pase eso. -traté de calmarme pero no podía, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo-

Empezó a besar mi cuello, llegó a mi mandíbula y luego bajo a mis pechos, mordiendo fuertemente uno de mis pezones, acto que me hizo gritar, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, y lo sentí, sentí como metía uno de sus dedos en mi interior, y no pude evitar sollozar mas fuerte, me hagarró la barbilla para obligarme a verlo a los ojos.

-Bien, tú lo has querido así.

Me separó las piernas de golpe y me penetró de una estocada, grite, sentí un dolor muy fuerte, pero no paró, siguió embistiéndome, mientras yo lloraba, sus movimientos eran bruscos y fuertes y él estaba disfrutando porque no dejaba de gemir, cada vez sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos.

-Oh Bella...mmm...eres tan estrecha. -ya no lloraba simplemente cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando a que este infierno se acabara-

Sentí como se derramaba dentro de mí y se tumbó encima mío respirando entrecortadamente.

Se levantó y se fué al baño sin decir nada, me sentía débil y sucia, como lo odiaba. Luego salío de baño, se acercó a una maleta negra y sacó unas llaves. Se acercó a mí y me sacó las esposas, mis brazos cayeron a los lados como gelatina, no podía moverme.

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, pero sentí a Edward nuevamente encima mío...

-Me exitas demasido, esta noche será muy larga...-yo solo quería que acabara, que esta noche de mierda acabara-

Como dijo Edward la noche fue larga, me violó varias veces, y no pude hacer nada porque no me sentía con fuerzas.

Luego de descanzar un rato él se puso nuevamente de pie, pera esta vez hizo que me volteara...

-Esto te va a gustar, tienes que ser mía de todas las formas. -no entendía que quería decir con eso, ya me había violado, como quizo, hasta que la comprensión llegó a mi cuando sentí su dedo en mi ano, y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a aflorar...y suplique...

-Por favor no, Edward no, por favor. -supliqué, él parecía no querer escuchar porque siguió con su intromisión-

-Me encanta tu culo, es tan sexy. -me empezó a hablar al oído, de un momento a otro sentí como me penetró por atrás y grite, grite como nunca, sentía que me rompía en dos, y no supe mas.

Sentí como me golpeaban el rostro, antes de abrir los ojos rogué por que todo fuese una pesadilla, pero no ahí estaba él aún desnudo y con un revolver en la mano.

-Bella, ya quiero empezar a vivir la eternidad juntos. -me dijo con la mirada perdida- Ahora si nadie nos podrá separar.

-Ed..Edward, que haces, por favor no lo hagas...-lo sentía, este sería mi fin-

-Nonono, no llores gatita, estaremos juntos por siempre.

Levantó el revolver y me apuntó a la cabeza, de nada me serviría gritar, moriría, solo cerré los ojos y escuche un fuerte estruendo...

"En las noticias de hoy una tragedia, encontraron los cuerpos de dos jóvenes bañados en sangre, en las afueras de Forks..."

Todos se encontraban en el cementerio, amigos, compañeros, familiares, todos se acercaban a la familia Swan a darles sus condolencias.

Reneé lloraba desconsoladamente así que tuvieron que llevársela al hospital, porque le había dado un ataque de pánico.

Charlie se encontraba mirando el ataud cerrado donde se encontraba su hija, su única hija, lo único que él quería era, revivir al mal nacido y matarlo él con sus propias manos.

Un joven rubio que estaba unos metros mas alejado, se encontraba en su silla de ruedas, con una cajita negra en la mano, el contenido era el futuro que quería con ella, formar una familia, amarla y envejecer juntos, pero todos sus planes fueron truncados, se la arrebataron, él, ese demente que lo dejó paralítico, se la llevó, lágrimas caían sin parar, esperó que la gente se fuera y se acercó al ataud...

-Te amo Bella, nunca te olvidaré. -tiró la cajita con el anillo hacia el ataud, James lo único que haría sería esperar la muerte, para poder reunirse con ella, con su amor.

**FIN**


End file.
